Young Justice Answeres Your Questions
by SuperninjaX
Summary: I saw some people do this with X-men so i decided to do it with young justice. If my answers are off then DONT HURT ME!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok here's the dealio, I have seen a ton of people do these but I really wanted to do a YJ one!**

Me: Ok! You review with your questions for the Young Justice team and they will answer them, right guys?

Robin: Sure! I'm whelmed!

KF: Yeah I'm totally an open book!

Kaldur: I would be honored

Megan: I would love to!

Artemis: As long as they don't pair me with Wally

Superboy: Whatever

Me: Anyways, I only have two requests! Ready?

1: Please refrain from the use of foul language

2: Please avoid any mature themes

Thanks! I will update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW you guys asked a lot of questions so I will cut the talk and let the fun begin!**

Me: Alright first question is for everyone from: BeatlesNPercyJackson

_What is your fav song out of all these?_

_Thriller Michael Jackson_

_21 guns Green Day_

_If everyone cared Nickleback_

_Helter Skelter The Beatles_

_If you haven't heard of them look them up on you tube or something…:D…I LOVE YOU ROBIN! Inner fan girl is good…_

Robin: Whoa! Well I love my fans! Hmmm I would probably have to say B cuz it has a good punching rhythm

KF: Why does HE get the cool fan girl? Oh right…I choose A, Its fun to run to

Artemis: ummm…. I don't know I guess ill just choose D, I always liked the Beatles

Aqualad: What is you tube?

KF: the place where people either make compete idiots out of themselves!

Robin: It is not! I happen to HAVE a you tube account!

Megan: MY TURN! I pick C because of the message

Connor: Ill just go with B

Me: ok then, next question is from Sunshineandraindrops32:

_A question for the whole team: How would you describe each of your team mates in one word?_

Artemis: Wally, Annoying. Megan, sister. Robin, ninja. Kaldur, nice. Connor, HOT.

Conner: WHAT?

KF: (sticks tongue out)

Robin: OK! My turn, Wally, spazz. Artemis, rookie. Kaldur, leader. Connor, angry. Megan, innocent.

Wally: Megan, beautiful. Kaldur, slowpoke. Robin, hyper. Artemis, JERK. Connor, scary.

Me: poor Connor! Next question…

Connor: WAIT I get a turn don't I?

Me: Fine but make it snappy

Connor: Robin, small. Artemis, weird. Kaldur, strong. Wally, flea. Megan, uh…do I have to answer?

Me: YES

Connor: uh…cute…

Megan: Awwww really?

KF: WHY AM I A FLEA?

Connor: Because you're small, annoying, and jumpy

KF: Grrr….

Me: Next question is from The Endless Walker: _Hey guys! Do you think superboy will pick up on Megan's crush on him?_

Megan: WHAT? Uh that is… I mean…

Conner: No offense Megan but I don't think your strong enough to crush me

Megan: uh…ok?

Me: weird…ANYWAY, the next question is from I'mawesomedealwithithit: _This question is for Kid Flash and Robin. You have probably read the fic's that have you two paire, what do you say to that?_

Robin: I say, YOU PEOPLE ARE MESSED UP!

KF: SAME FOR ME TIMES TEN!

Me: Wow…I have to agree…the next question is from somethingnice17: _Do you expect to have new team mates any time soon?_

Robin: Not that we know of, although I would like Bar-batgirl to join.

KF: Dude! Are u the only superhero in Gotham without "bat" in the name?

Robin: Pretty much, and would it kill you to put y-o-u?

KF: Yes.

Me: Ooh! Here is a good one! Its from someone named anon: _Robin:How often do you joke/prank KF for the whole "Wartemis" thing?_

Robin: Where to begin…well there was one time I went on his facebook and told all his friends that he shipped Wartemis

KF: That was YOU?

Robin: Oops…hehe

KF: IM GONNA PLUCK YOUR WINGS BIRD BOY!

Robin: BATMAN!

KF: WHERE?

Robin: (Runs to R-cycle and drives off)

Me: Well I guess that's the end of it…sorry if I re-worded anyone's questions but am lazy and I didn't want to type a bunch of stuff, but THANK YOU for reviewing! I will update if there are more reviews!

**A/N: I am really sorry if I didn't answer your question! and I am really sorry if you wanted to see more of the other characters. if you have any constructive criticism, I will happily take it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOW! You guys were really waiting for this huh? Well just to let you guy know, I don't answer questions with…awkward (in a bad way) stuff. But I will answer funny awkward! Anyway let's cut the yap and start the…um…what rhymes with yap?**

Me: Alright everyone here? Good! Welcome to another chapter where Young Justice answers YOUR questions! The first question is from Littleblackkitten: _I have a question! For Robin!  
How do you feel about me knowing your...secret identity? :D_

Robin: What? HOW DO YOU KNOW?

KF: you know? TELL US!

Robin: BATMAN IS GOING TO KILL ME!

Me: Uh…ok…next question is from greenpanic6: _ok first one for my fav girl Artemis, What do you think you bring to the team?  
For my favorite person ever Aqualad! What do you think the surface world does better than Atlantis?  
Robin do you like working with Batman or the team more?  
Connor, Yo, do you like any kind of pies or like cakes?  
Megan! hey girl, If you had a pet what would it be?  
Oh right Kidflash! what is your favoirte item you collected from the missions?_

Artemis: YAY! See Flash boy people DO like me! Well green, I think I bring reason and normality to the team.

Robin: what is that supposed to mean? I have reason AND I'm normal!

Artemis: You run around on rooftops at night in a cape and tights, I don't think that's normal

Robin: So do you!

Artemis: But I'm a girl, I can wear tights

Robin: Grrr

Me: Back to the question!

Kaldur: Thank you Ninja, I think that the surface world does food better than Atlantis. Don't tell my king but…..I ate fish once

KF: CANNIBAL!

Robin: My turn! So far working with batman is easier because we know exactly how the other one works instead of trying to figure out why my team mates are running in circles

KF: Hey! We were playing musical chairs!

Robin: Right…

Connor: Um…I really like apple pie

Megan: If I had a pet…I would LOVE a Dorgainian morlater!

Artemis: A what?

Megan: oh…it lives on mars

Artemis: ooookaaay….

KF: I LOVE the eyeball I got off the robot inside of

Mr. Twister! Its fun for creeping people out!

Artemis: You're so immature!

KF: Yeah and?

Artemis: Whatever

Me: The next question is from Fish Are Friends Not Food_: i'am probably the only one to do this but,  
Q:(to Kaldur) Do you ever miss Tula?  
The Fish-Boy needs more luv (:_

Kaldur: Tula….yes I do but I am glad she is happy with Garth, thank you for asking

Me: Awww…so sweet! The next question is from Nobah D. Imparent: Wally: _Do you plan on asking Artemis out, or will you continue to drool over her from afar? 'Cause we all know you only flirt with Megan to make her jealous.  
Everyone: What is your greatest fear? And WHY?_

_P.S. Get it? Nobody Important-Nobah D. Imparteint_

KF and Artemis: WHAT? EWWWWW! 

Megan: Good for you two!

KF and Artemis (again): WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!

Megan: If you say so…

Artemis: Who ever you are Nobah, I WILL ASSASINATE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!

Me: DON'T THREATEN THE READERS!

Artemis: My worst fear is being close to KID JERK!

KF: Same for me…and mice, they are scary

Megan: Well as a Martian my natural fear is fire

Kaldur: My worst fear is letting people down; I do not want to disappoint my king

Connor: Hospitals remind me of Cadmus… (Shudder)

KF: Rob, are you gonna answer or what?

Robin: Um…I guess it's…losing the people I love…

Me: Wow…I bet that person who knew your secret ID knows why. Next question is from YoungJustice Fangirl: _Hey guys :) I was wondering, what are your guy's favorite colors? Hope you answer :)  
P.S. I love you Robin! : 3_

KF: Oh great! Another Robin Fangirl! Btw my favorite color is green (looks at Megan hint fully)

Robin: What can I say? The girl has good taste! My favorite color is red

Megan: Blue…Like Connors eyes….DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?

Connor: Yes. And black

Kaldur: Grey

Artemis: Pink (everyone stares)…What?

Me: Nothing! The next question is from imasupersupervillianbeware:  
_kid flash (could you answer these separately pl?) how do feel about the fic that  
a) set you up with Artemis  
b) has a villain either kidnap you or cause you massive bodily harm  
c) turns you into a rabbit, bunny, kitten or some other type of animal (I personally like this kind I think you would make an adorable kitten! MARRY MEEEEEEEE!)_

KF: HA! I finally got a cool Fangirl! Ok well

EWW

Scary

I would be pretty adorable….

Me: Creepy….this question is from autobark321: _Question for the entire team: Do you think that speedy will join back?_

Robin: I wish but no

KF: same

Artemis: He better not

Kaldur: He would have made a good addition to the team

Megan: Who?

Connor: Yeah, who's speedy?

KF: We'll explain later

Me: We are running a little short on time so I will make this fast, the next one is from keshafan44: _Megan: Why have you not kissed Superboy yet? he's sooooo fine!  
Robin: Will you teach me how too be all ninja-y so i can do it to my EVIL brother? P.S. you're cute_

_KF: have you heard the following songs: shut up and kiss me, tangled up in me or just the girl? If not listen to them than go talk to your spitfire artemis...  
Artemis: Please just kiss KF already...P.S. love the attitude  
Aqualad: You are sooooooooo AWESOME i love your gills  
MARRY ME PLEASE?  
And last but not least...  
Conner: Do you ever think that you weren't the only clone of superdork (i mean whats with the tights)... KISS MEGAN ALREADY YOUR MAKING ME MAD _

Megan: Wha…WHAT?

Robin: I dunno, some of my moves may be illegal where you live…but since you think I'm cute, SURE!

KF: WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP PAIRING ME WITH ARTEMIS?

Artemis: NO I WILL NOT KISS WALLY! Even if he IS cute….DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?

Kaldur: Thank you, but I am afraid that marrying Over-Landers is forbidden

Connor: No and WHAT?

Me: (Snickers) The next question is from Mrs619PresidentOfTheCenation: _Anyone who plays video games, which one would you say is your fav?_

KF: Black ops all the way!

Robin: Batman Arkham City

KF: But that isn't out yet!

Robin: Well I kinda hacked the computer mainframe at the videogame lab…

KF: WHAT? I WANT A COPY!

Me: Since the rest of you don't play video games I will skip you and move on to the question from smileyface1267:

_Kauldar: sorry if i spelled Ur name wrong, but y do u talk so funny?  
2.) Robin: WILL U GO ON A DATE WITH ME?  
3.) Everyone: Will u guys come over to my house and kill my little bro for me? PLEASE!  
4.) Superboy and Artimis: Do u guys have another name? like KF is Wally and Miss martian is meagan.  
5.) Everyone: If u guys won't kill my little bro will u atleast teach me some of ur fighting moves so that i can kill my little bro._

Kaldur: Would you prefer that I talk more like Kid Flash?

Everyone: NO!

KF: WHY DOES ROBIN GET ALL THE AWESOME FANGIRLS?

Robin: I don't know, but I love it! And, sorry Batman won't let me date till I'm sixteen

Everyone: NO!

Connor: Yes it says so right there

Artemis: I can't tell you

Me: Ooh! KF your doomed, this one is from BeatlesNPercyJackson, nice to hear from you again!

_KF: since you answered Thriller on my last question...would you do the Thriller dance? (everyone else, if he says no, go extreme measures to get him to dance, and robin and/or artemis have video camera ready)  
All: Would you guys ever play agaist Flash, Batman(amazing), superman(jerk), martian manhunter(did I spell that rite?), wonder woman, red tornado, black canary, and aquaman in DODGEBALL?  
Aqualad: Have you ever considered going on Youtube?  
Robin; Have you ever pranked batman or almost pranked him, if so what happened? *exhale*  
Thank you, still love ya Robin.  
And thank you KF for calling me the "cool fan girl", it made my day._

KF: You're welcome! Even if you do love

Robin and not the coolest guy ever *Cough* *Cough* ME *Cough* *Cough*

Artemis: I HAVE THE VIDEO CAMERA!

KF: Aw man...I will NOT do thriller!

Robin: Megan?

Megan: (Nods and grins)

KF: What? (Megan telepathically controls him to do thriller) MAKE IT STOP!

Artemis: This is SO going on you tube!

Everyone (in response to the dodge ball question): ARE YOU INSANE?

Robin: Once I used glitter glue and put a mustache and eyebrows on Batman's cowl….I will never do it again…(Shudder)

Me: I can only picture it…(Laughs hysterically) the next question is from mylove2isreal: _Question for Robin- How do you come up with your awesome wordplays?_

Robin: When you read the dictionary in your spare time, you begin to get curious about words

KF: Dude! You read the dictionary for FUN?

Me: Another Robin one from cooliochick5_: for robin: If you had to sing would you and which song would it be lol_

Robin: Well I have been told that I sing like Jesse McCartney so I guess I would sing one of his songs

Me: Oh! Another one from somethingnice17, always a pleasure hearing from you! _If you could name your teammates and/or yourself an animal which one would it be?_

Megan: Wally would be a fox because they are both fast and have red hair

Robin: Kaldur would be an electric eel

KF: Robin would be a robin!

Robin: Cliché man…really cliché

Artemis: Connor would be a black stallion

Connor: Artemis would be a spider

Artemis: WHAT? WHY?

Connor: Because I hate horses

Me: The next question is from KID FLASH I LOVE YOU

KF: You do!

Me: NO! I love Robin! That was the persons screen name! and here is the question: _if you had to pick a girl based on the color of her hair what color would it be?  
robin what's your fave movie out of the following  
a) salt  
b) killerz  
c) hangover  
d) green hornet  
and. . .  
KID FLASH I LOVE U LOVE U LOVE U LOVE U WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

KF: SWEET! Yet another Fangirl with good taste! And I would pick a red head (looks at Megan)

Robin: Salt, I can kinda relate

Me: This one is from I Am Whelmed 101: _whole team: if you had to choose one member of your team to be stuck on a desert island with who would it be?_

Robin: since you're good with computers i gotta ask. . .have you ever thought of hacking into the pentagon?  
KF: what you're fave comic book? What do you love most about science and WILL YOU MARRY ME?  
Kaldur: if KF's answers no would you mind catching me on the rebound ;)  
Artemis: what's the name of your favorite band?  
M'gahn: what's your fave color?  
superboy: there's alot of speculation that you _tend to sleep in closets. . .is this true?_

Robin: I tried once and I was REALLY close to getting info on Area 51but Batman cought me before I could get anything

KF: THAT'S THE THIRD PROPOSAL THS CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU FANGIRLS! I really like physics and I LOVE static shock comics!

Kaldur: as I said earlier, marrying Over-Landers is forbidden

Artemis: Linkin Park

Megan: Blue

Connor: NO!

Me: Ok last question of the chapter is from…Drum roll please? Feeling the Aster 101: _Robin: why do you tend to butcher the English language?  
Kaldur: if you had to choose someone on your team to date who would it be?  
KF: will you marry me? ;)_

KF: I think this chapter was actually WORTH being forced to do thriller!

Kaldur: Well…Megan is…nice

Robin: I'm not butchering I'm improving!

Me: Well that's all for this chapter I hope you guys liked it!

A/N: Ok! I have two prompts for you guys! What would happen if Robin turned into a vampire or what would happen if Robin and Wally switched bodies? I will review and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am REALLY sorry but…*SOB* apparently this kind of story is not allowed on this website…don't **

**Ask why. I REALLY wish I could continue, you guys are awesome thank you soooo much for reviewing! **

**I am REALLY sad about this! But if I continue I might get kicked off and I don't want that so I have to **

**Stop so here are the final goodbyes**

Robin: Thank you awesome fangirls! I wish I could stay!

KF: *SOB*

Kaldur: Farewell

Megan: WHYYYYYYYY

Artemis: Whatever… (Crawls into corner and cries)

Connor: Goodbye…

Me: And for all of you who requested this its an appearance by SPEEDY!

Ra: Its red arrow!

Me: sorry! Anyways goodbye!


End file.
